The Bard and the spymaster
by Neferit
Summary: They loved each other, yet they parted. Now they try to find each other. Will the fate let them be together again?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Well, another romance story. Hm, I would never say I'm such romance freak :D Nevertheless, hope you will like and review this story ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing - just Elvorfiring (poor, poor Elvorfiring - I use her for every NWN fic of mine - but the stories are not sequels, prequels etc.! The only thing they have in common is name of the main protagonist!), some dialog/thinking stuff .

* * *

It seems so long when he met her. 

Her, beautiful elven bard and beginning dragon apprentice. She came to Port Llast with her companion, half-orc Daelan Red Tiger. They made awesome team. He felt attracted to her from the very beginning. Everytime she spoke to him, she smiled on him. From some (in that time) incomprehensible reason it warmed his heart. Soon he caught himself looking forward to her returns and for the conversations with her. She always listened carefully.

_"Don't worry, Aarin - I promise not fall asleep before hearing your story out!"_

_"Aarin? Who was Calli?"_

_"Aarin, when we spoke lately, you mentioned someone of name 'Calli'..."  
_

Her, who was able to see through his façade, through the shadows he was hidden it. And more than that - she wanted to see his true himself and wanted to be his friend.

_"But would you even wanted to be friend with me, Elvorfiring?"_

_She smiled happily. "I'd love to, Aarin."_

Her, whom he gave the amulet of his mother. She wore it all the time since he gave it to her.

_"You wouldn't trust me, if I told you how bright it shines! It's the best gift I've ever got! Thank you."_

Her, who was so concerned about the others well-being. She helped one women in Luskan's brothel to get her child back...

_"Daelan, you'll have to defend me before we get there!"_

_"Elvorfiring, what's happening?"_

_"It's okay, Aarin. Really," she answered, turning to him. And then he saw the reason why Daelan should protect her. Small crying bundle in her arms._

_"I have to go to his mother, if you excuse me. Sorry for bringing him here - but it's much shorter and safer way."_

... and who cried about the murdered children of Londa.

S_he struggled out of the portal, crying uncontrollable. Daelan was by her side and helped her through the portal. Aarin jumped to her._

_"What's happened?"_

_She sobbed. "He killed them all, Aarin. All... all nine. What should I say to their mother, Aarin? What should I say to her?"_

Her, who went because of Neverwinter to the past, to the Spine of the World itself - and returned.

_"Eh, tell me I won't have to meet so many almost unkillable golems again."_

Her, who confronted him about his feelings. Her, who loved him back.

_"I'm not Calli and you're not Aribeth, Aarin. Don't judge us like them! Because we are working for Neverwinter doesn't mean we end like them!"_

_With sad look in his eyes he responded: "I know, Elvorfiring. But I'm still worried about it. I'm not sure would be able to say the words I would like to say."_

_She stepped closer and lifted her eyes. "Then let me to say them first. I love you."_

Her, who helped to save the city he swore to serve.

_"I guess we should attack as soon as possible! Morag is dead and they won't be able to defeat us now! To arms, everyone!"_

Her, who had to execute her friend.

_"May you meet Fenthick again in afterlife, Aribeth. And be happy with him in your death, when you couldn't be in your life."_

And her, who left him, when the time of decision between her and his duty came.

_Dear Aarin,_

_I know it sounds like a cliché but I'm sorry to leave you. I remember the dialog we have when I was searching for the Words of Power. I didn't want to make you betray your beloved city just because I keep arguing with Nasher. It hurts me be without you. If you ever will be set free of your duty and would you still want to find me, use your spies. I will wait for you._

_With all my love,_

_Elvorfiring_

* * *

A/N: End of prologue! Please, report me any grammar errors you find. And don't forget to send a review! ;) 


	2. On the move again

**A/N:** Guess that the gods have to hate me. Don't mind, just read and review!

* * *

**On the move again**

Dressed only in her informal robe, Elvorfiring slowly went out of her room to meet others; Xanos, Dorna and Mischa. With small smile she listened to their arguing. But suddenly...

"What's the noise?!"

"We're under attack! Use your rings!"

PLOP!

o.O.o

_'So, Drogan has been poisoned, four artifacts stolen.. return of old times, it seems,'_ thought Elvorfiring with slightly bitter smile. _'And most centrainly no Aarin to whom I could go to.'_

She left him because she thought it would be better for both of them - but the longer she was without him, the more it hurt. _'Will he ever be able to forgive me?'_

Thinking, she left the house and went to Hilltop. This is going to be very tiring searching with all that snow and cold everywhere. No need to make it even longer by staying in the academy longer than is really neccesary.

o.O.o

After few days she returned, all artifacts in her bag. Drogan looked much more better after the antidote Ayala made for him.

"You're back, Elvorfiring. How has your searching been?"

Elvorfiring responded. "It went quite well, master Drogan. I have all the artifacts you've been robbed of. I helped to solve a pair of problems and... well, I think that one of the artifacts is not in so good condition. Deekin - the little kobold who had it - said he broke it. Here it is; the tower."

Drogan looked on it closer. "Hm... you're right it seems. But the breaking of it was maybe the best thing which happened to us. Whom would ever occured that the tower was only wrap of something much more important? Ayala, what do you think it is?"

Ayala looked on the brightly shining gem. "Could it be... could it be mythal? I doubt it. But if yes, that would explain the attack of kobolds."

Elvorfiring interjected. "Well, Tymofarrar firstly made a deal with woman called J'Nah about this artifacts. He wanted to betray her. Well, they betrayed each other in the end. But even J'Nah was servant of someone else. I don't know who it was - but most centrainly it was woman who wears a cape all the time."

Ayala and Drogan looked on her with thoughtful expressions. "Wearing a cape all the time?" said Drogan. "Anyone whom we should know, Ayala?"

"At least it's someone whom I don't know," replied Ayala.

Elvorfiring looked on them, waiting. "And any ideas what to do now, master Drogan?"

Drogan gazed on her. "You passed your final test, Elvorfiring Greyn. So call me just 'Drogan'. We are equal now. But I ask for a boon of you."

She felt her cheeks burning. _'Well, not that I needed a teacher after the Wailing death but this... hooray!'_ "If you think so, m... ehm, Drogan. What do you wish of me?"

Drogan nodded, slightly smilling. "I thought you will say that. We need to identify this gem. But there is a problem; only man who is capable of it is Garrick. And Garrick left the Hilltop two years ago because of the archaeological research of one ruins near oasis in Anauroch desert."

Elvorfiring nodded. "Anauroch desert. How do I get there? I have no travelling experience with desert and I doubt it would be good if I lost there."

Ayala said: "There is a caravan in the Hilltop, right? Catrina should be on her way through the desert soon, if I'm not mistaken."

" 'Soon'?! Then I should be on my way to her caravam. Missing them would be terrible!" squeaked Elvorfiring.

"No, not _'that'_ soon," calmed her grinning Ayala. "You still have at least one day for rest. I'll send Mischa to tell Catriona about you. She will wait."

"Uh, I have thought I will have to leave as soon as possible. But what about you? What shall you do about that woman?"

"We will make her believe that it's me who has the crystal. You will be relatively safe from her for some time."

"Okay then. I'll go to sleep for some time and leave tomorrow. Good night."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_...meanwhile in Neverwinter..._

Aarin impatienly paced before Lord Nasher's desk and was speaking very loudly.

"Lord Nasher, that can't be true! They would never..."

"I know perfectly what they are capable of!" answered Nasher in the same loudness as his spymaster.

"I' m sorry, lord, but you don't! My spies..."

"In this matter I don't care about your spies! They failed one time, they can fail anytime again! I will see the men dead for what they have done."

Aarin paled. Then, with deep breath he said quietly: "I don't agree with your action." And with this he let the stunned Nasher behind and left the room.

o.O.o

"Do you know where Elvorfiring Greyn is?" asked the former spymaster one of his contacts.

The quiet laugh was his answer. "Yes, I know, master spy. She has been there for quite long time."

"Stop playing with me and finally answer me," growled Aarin. "Where is she?"

"You wouldn't guess. That place is called 'Hilltop'. Well, more precisely it's an academy led by old dwarf of name Drogan."

"Hm, Hilltop you say? I've heard about the place. Thanks for information. Here is your reward. And try to stay away from any trouble, yes?"

o.O.o

The journey to Hilltop took him two weeks. When he finally got there, he asked about the Academy and one of its students, elven woman Elvorfiring Greyn.

"Oh, yes! Elvorfiring is really studying in Drogan's academy!" exclaimed young woman with small child in her arms. "she was the one who saved my child here. But I'm afraid I have to disappoint you - she left the Hilltop two weeks ago with Catriona's caravan. She told me they are heading to through the Anauroch desert.

Aarin thanked her. But as soon as he was alone in his room, he just sat on his bed with his head in palms. _'Elvorfiring, did you have to leave just when I'm looking for you?'_


	3. The desert

**A/N:** Hooray, I got first review! But... I don't know whom should I thank for it :-/ And in truth, "Hey! I like your fic so far. I think you could maybe add more details..." left me slightly confused. Yes, I'm glad that someone like the fic of mine, really. But the part with "more detail" confuses me. What details?

And by the way, I'm posting this like a pre-birthday gift of mine (I'm gonna be 18 on 26th September!), so please, be kind to me and send me a review like a birthday gift, too ;)

**Disclaimer:** Except of Elvorfiring Greyn, some thinking stuff and this fic I own nothing (especially not Aarin). Damn!

* * *

"Come on, Deekin. We have to get out of this tomb soon, or I'll get crazy from it." 

"Boss be too quick for Deekin!" exclaimed little kobold. "Boss have to slow down or she losts Deekin!"

Elvorfiring smiled at him and helped him to rise the stairs. The kobold was really exhausted by all the fighting in the tomb but they had to move to Lathander temple to destroy Kel Garas forever. "Think about the story you will finally able to write! Noone before could describe the fights as good as you can now," she smiled at him encouragingly.

Deekin shot her glare but stayed silent. He was slowly getting to hate all this adventure. Praised be the old boss' cave!

o.O.o

"You! You have destroyed many of my making. Tell me, do you have the urge to fight me or do you have time for... a bargain?"

Elvorfiring watched Kel Garas for a moment. _'Well, I'm going to kill him. Little conversation would be good for the others I'm sure.'_

"I will speak with you, Kel Garas."

Deekin silently squeaked in excitement and quickly took his quill, ink and parchment while Kel Garas nodded, obviously pleased by her choice.

"It has been long time I spoke with someone. Let me take a look on you." In silence they eyed each other for a moment.

"Hm, bard. I've never seen anything useful on bards but now, face to face to eternity and standing here in company of impassive death I find you fascinating..."

"That be good for you boss," whispered Deekin. Kel Garas hasn't paid him any attention and continued: "So, bard you are. What's your name?"

Ignoring Deekin's warning glance she answered: "I'm Elvorfiring Greyn."

Kel Garas bowed mockingly. "Welcome in the Kel Garas' land of dead ones, Elvorfiring Greyn. But... as you can see, I'm not completely dead."

Unable to endure Kel Garas' insulting his boss Deekin exclaimed: "Oooh yuck! You be not dead because boss doesn't take the time for kill you yet!"

Garas looked on Deekin and hissed menacingly: "Shut up, you stupid lizard, if you don't want to taste the fury of the undead."

Elvorfiring stepped protectingly before Deekin and shielded him before Kel Garas. Deekin just mumbled: "Deekin returns to the writing..."

The undead continued. "I was the mighty priest of Netherans once." He paused. "But I'm sure you have heard that tale already - by the bedins, if I'm not mistaken."

Elvorfiring thought for a moment. _'The leader of bedins promised help against Kel Garas. If you make Garas a bit busy for a moment, bedins will have the time for sneaking into the temple...'_ "Then tell me your version of the tale."

Kel Garas continued. "I was the main priest of the temple of Jergal - one of the mightiest gods of that time. But I wanted more. I wanted to rule all the Netheril. After long reasearching I've found the way - I had to became immortal. After the rite I put my soul into the sceptre."

Elvorfiring interrupted him. "Why into a sceptre?"

"If my soul remainded in my body, my life would end by the decay of my body. Putting into the sceptre, blessed by Jergal himself, prevented this from happening. But the sceptre was stolen and I was buried in the cave, unable to to use my might. And after all that time I'm free again. Free - but alone. My people had disappeared with their magic and their flying cities. I was overhelmed by the loss of my people and was determined to find out what happened to them. And searching for the reason I found the true horror."

"What happened?" asked Elvorfiring curiously. Kel Garas' shaked his head. "Not so quickly. Informations have their cost. I want to know something about you. Hm... was your father a bard, too?"

Elvorfiring replied carefully. "No, he wasn't. He was and still is a nobleman."

Garas nodded. "Oh yes, I almost can feel the nobility of your blood. And as a noble you wanted to prove your birthright. Yes, I can read you as open book. Try to convince me I'm mistaken."

"You ARE mistaken," said Elvorfiring forcefully. Garas didn't look like he payed any attention to her when he said absently: "I'm right. I know it."

Gritting her teeth she said: "Continue in your tale."

"One of the creatures held in the prison, the evil phaerim, enemy of my people, gave to the bedins the power to destroy me. Another research was beyond possibility, so I hid in my tomb."

"Why should I believe you that phaerimm are evil?"

Kel Garas chuckled. "Phaerim are creatures who destroy every race using magic. This can mean they are evil, am I not right?" He laughed silently. "It's hilarious. They think they are doing any good to the rest of the world - and yet they connect themselves to the creature of pure hate."

"Well, that can be quite ironic, I suppose," said Elvorfiring. Seeing Garas' talkative mood she quickly asked another question. "What restored your power?"

Kel shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe it was Jergal, maybe phaerim has died... or maybe it was something I just don't feel. Who's annoyed by it? But now it's my turn. You left your home. Someone had to replace your parents. Was he or she kind to you? Did you love your teacher?"

_'Uhm, Aribeth was my friend and Drogan... well, he was kind to me. Hm, was Aarin one of my teachers, too? Hell, only Drogan was teacher!'_ "He was kind and was good teacher to me."

"We all love our teachers - in some way. I loved my teacher so much I killed her." He laughed. "She was excellent victim." He fixed his eyes on Elvorfiring. "You still want to test your teacher. To see how his blood escapes from his body from the wound you gave him."

"You're repulsive," said disgusted Elvorfiring.

"Maybe I am. But I never tried to hide it. Ahh, this is so amusing. Ask your next question."

Now it finally occured her. She raised the gem and asked: "Do you know what this gem is?" She noticed how his eyes flashed before he said calmy: "I need to hold it, otherwise I won't be able to say what exactly it is."

Elvorfiring said nonchalantly: "Well, that's not possible, sorry. Forgot I asked."

Kel Garas waved his hands. "You have source! Kel Garas oct hothik Ral!"

Suddenly the temple was full of undead and fighting bedins. Ali battled his way to stand by Elvorfiring's side against Kel Garas. As she saw that Garas was almost dead, she jumped to the altar and put the scepter there. Instantly was the temple full of bright light. No undead, nor Kel Garas survived.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Aarin talked with everyone in Hilltop, asking for informations how to got to the camp of Ao's faithfulls. No one was able to help him. But soon he found out that he hasn't spoken with one person yet...


	4. The ruins

**Disclaimer:** Except of the Elvorfiring Greyn, some though/speaking stuff and the idea of this fic I own nothing (especially not Aarin). Damn it!

* * *

"Please, help him, if you can. I'm not skilled in healing. I've done what I could but it's still not enough," said one of Ao's worshippers. Elvorfiring just silently nodded.

_'Hell, Garrick, what happened to you? What could you done this?'_ thought Elvorfiring while she together with Deekin casted a pair of healing spells.

As soon as Garrick's wounds mended together, he opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked in hoarse voice.

Elvorfiring tried to smile a bit. "I'm Elvorfiring Greyn, one of Drogan's students. I need your help in one matter."

Garrick scratched his head. "Well, what can man like me do for you?"

Elvorfiring looked around. Only Ao's worshippers, meditating around their priest. But even then she whispered. "Drogan sent me to you because of this gem. It has been hidden in one of the four artifacts he should guard. But when the academy got assaulted, he was poisoned - and one of the artifacts, the tower, was broken. This was inside it." She handed the gem to him.

After taking a really close look on it he almost exclaimed: "Mythallar! Gods, I wouldn't be surprised if the attack upon my camp and your presence here would be connected together." He paused. "Yes, she can feel the crystal on this plane and knows we have it. That's the only unmistakable thing in this matter."

Deekin interrupted him. "Eh? That be only a little rystal. Deekin thinks the old man be too long in the sun." Elvorfiring just a glared on him.

Garrick continued as if he hasn't heard him: "Yes, you think I'm mad. Excuse me. I should put my thoughts together better."

Elvorfiring press upon him. "Please, continue. I need to know everything you can remember."

The archaeologist nodded. "Well, this gem of yours is powerful artefact of the Netherian civilisation. I was exploring ruins of their civilisation here. I would like to tell you how they used the mythallar, really. But the main problem is that no one is sure about it. I know only one thing for sure - when the mythallar got damaged, it could have caused a big destruction."

Deekin listened with popping eyes and gulped loudly. Elvorfiring knelt beside him and hugged him. The little kobold nestled against her, obviously relieved.

"How do you know it?" asked she.

"I have found a pair of scrolls about it once. They all speak about mythallar used for powerful spells." He thought for a moment. "One of them is about mage, who broke one against the floor in the house of his enemy - and destroyed everything in range of several miles."

Hearing this Deekin shivered and whispered to Elvorfiring: "Whoa... and there in the mountains Deekin played and fling it up all the time..."

"I and my collegues archaeologists found a teleport in the ruins about month ago. I'm quite positive that the portal was used for transport between the cities. But I still don't know how actually use it. But today, in morning I found out something interesting."

"What have you found?" sounded the eager question.

"Caped person with an army of demons appeared in the ruins. She and the demons - I'm sure that person was female. Although she wore a cape all the time, I've heard her voice." He fell silent for a moment. Then he whispered: "They... they killed all of them, all my friends..."

Unable to speak he hid his face into his palms. Tears slowly found their way out of his eyes. No one spoke for very long time.

o.O.o

The way to the ruins was quite short. But the ruins... Elvorfiring fought the urge to vomit. The smell of the dead bodies and the sight of them reminded her too strongly about Neverwinter and the Wailing Death.

She quickly led Deekin into the underground. As Garrick said - the portal should be there. _'Hope you will come soon, master Drogan...'_

o.O.o

"Deekin thinks the demons be ugly," informed her Deekin. Elvorfiring just chuckled tiredly. _'Well, Deekin, you really know what to say and when to say it aloud...'_

With this thought she stood up heavily and led them further to the ruins.

Suddenly they fell into some strange hole - and get surrounded by some alien-looking creatures. The attack came soon after.

But after a few fight with the creatures she heard some voice, telling her to come closer, that no one will attack her.

Soon she stood before formian queen. She told them - yes, Deekin heard her, too - that the formians will help them against the invaders. _'Finally some help!'_

The formians helped out of their hive and together they attacked the demons. With help of formians it was easier than the fights before.

They heard some strange sound. With bad feeling she run its direction - but as soon as she got in sight, there was some light and the hooded figure stepped into it. The darkness surrounded them again.

"Well, guess we found the portal," said Elvorfiring.

"Deekin thinks boss be right," responded Deekin, drawing closer to her. _'Never there be so dark in the old boss' cave!'_

Before they could do anything more, they were blinded by flash of blue light. "Well, glad to see you again, Elvorfiring."

"Master Drogan!" exclaimed Elvorfiring. "So Garrick was able to call you soon!"

"Yes, he was," nodded Drogan. "And as I see, in time. The portal is right behind us - waiting for us to use it."

"Deekin think you be late," said Deekin suddenly. He waved to the portal. "The evil lady be first here."

Drogan frowned. "Hm, that changes the situation. Heurodis is ahead of us."

" _'Heurodis'_ ? " asked Elvorfiring. He nodded. "Yes, that's her name. After you left, she luckily thought that I'm the one who's holding the gem - so she attacked me a few times. Me and the others have found a pair of interesting things about her; she was apprentice of the Belpheron the lich. We have thought his apprentices were killed together with him - but we were mistaken. But we are quite positive that she wants to get the gem and the power of it. And together with the knowledge she got with Belpheron... she's more that capable to achieve it."

"Well, then we need to stop her. What should we do?"

"I'll try pair of spell on it - maybe it will have some effect on it. You should try to activate it as Heurodis did."

"Come, Deekin, we have to hurry!"

o.O.o

"Does anything happen?" called Elvorfiring out.

"Deekin thinks yes - stone shines!"

"Good," murmured Elvorfiring. She marked the altar with '3' and continued to another one.

After many, many mistakes in order of the altars they finally found the right one.

"Boss! Boss! Deekins thinks boss do that!"

Elvorfiring run to Drogan, who suddenly paled. "Wait! No.. no! I should have done this earlier!"

"What happened, master Drogan?!"

Drogan's face tightened with pain. "Heurodis... she placed a trap inside of the portal. Portal is closing... the ruins will fall... Never before have I felt anything like this! You... you have to go through! Quickly! I can't keep the portal open for too long!"

Elvorfiring got uncertain. "You are not coming with us?"

Drogan shook his head. "I can't. By keeping the portal open I will be exposed to the power of Heurodis' trap. I will... I will die. But that doesn't matter now." He stopped for a moment, obviously concentrating on portal. "You have to stop her. And if you can't... then please, destroy the mythallar. The explosion will destroy her menace forever."

Elvorfiring felt tears rising in her eyes. "I'll stop her, master Drogan. I swear!"

Drogan shot her smile. "Yes, I know. I've seen the road before you, when I saw you for the first time. May it's long and full of great deeds."

Now the tears were flowing freely from her eyes. "So... this is.. this is...?"

Drogan fell silent for a while. Then he spoke in choked voice: "Yes, it is. I'm only an old adventurer, who's days of glory ended long ago. But your life is still before you. I'm proud that I could help you to become the person you are. Go.. and may the gods are with you."

Elvorfiring took Deekin into her arms and before she leaped to the portal, she took one last glance on Drogan. The image of him burnt in her memory. He was smilling on her - and there were tears in his eyes.

As she was flying through the portal, the ruins fell down.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Aarin looked on the Red mage before him. "So are you able to send me to the camp of Ao's faithfuls or not?" he asked impatiently. The mage smiled slowly. "I am capable of it. But it won't be gratis."

"Say your price, mage."

Szarin said the amount of money. It was very, very expensive, but Aarin didn't even blink. "I agree. When can you be ready?"

"Give me fice minutes and we can beginwith it. But you should now - you won't be there as soos as I cast the spell. It will take hours to get there."

"I'm prepared for it."

o.O.o

He was flying. Flying with the wind. The land pased bellow him. Soon he was above the desert.

And after a few hours he was in Ao's camp.

The spell placed him on the ground. He quickly run to the temple. Accidentaly, he run in old man. "Hey, young man! Where do you think you are running?"

"I'm looking for Elvorfiring Greyn, sir. Is there any chance you have seen her?"

The man eyed him warily. "Yes, I saw her few hours ago. She went to the ruins. My friend, dwarf named Drogan went after her."

Aarin pleaded. "Please, would you show me way to the ruins? I have to find her - the sooner the better!"

The man paled. "You shouldn't go there. The place is full of demons. If Elvorfiring didn't healed me, I would be dead now. They're very dangerous."

"No matter of the danger, I have to find her," replied Aarin gravely.

The man sighed. "You are playing with death, young man. May the gods are with you."

He showed him the. In truth, he guided him almost to the ruins. But then - the ground begun to shake.

"Earthquake! Back! Back!" exclaimed the old man. They run back. Suddenly, there was very loud crash. And when Aarin looked back, he saw how the ground above the ruins is falling in. Again he came too late.


	5. Turning point

**A/N:** Except of Elvorfiring Greyn and this story I won nothing. Damn! However, if you spot any grammatical errors, let me know about them so I can correct them. And if you feel for it, leave a review, too!

* * *

Landing on the solid ground Elvorfiring fell to her kness, unable to stand, and released Deekin from her grip. She hid her face into her palms and begun to sob desperately, unable to stop her tears. 

Deekin stood over her sobbing form, confused from the change of his boss. For some time he just watched her and then he silently moved to her side and hugged her. He felt sad for the dwarf.

"Boss?" he asked, unsure of her reaction. She looked up to him. "Yes, Deekin?"

"The... the dwarf mage be truly dead?"

Elvorfiring felt suddenly very tired. All that hours of fighting and the death of her teacher and friend were too much for her. "Yes, Deekin. He's dead."

Deekin looked surprised. "But... when he send us through the portal, he knows he be dead soon? Dwarf mage sacrificed for... Deekin?"

Elvorfiring smiled gently. "Yes, Deekin. He saved us both. Why do you ask? Is that so unbelievable for you?"

Deekin fell silent for a while. When he spoke again, Elvorfiring could feel his sadness. "Deekin... Deekin not knows how to write it to the story about boss now."

"Then write the truth," answered Elvorfiring immediately. "That he died just as he lived - as a hero. And that we will never forget him."

Deekin nodded. "Yup, that sounds good, boss. Deekin writes it like boss said." He paused. "We are elsewhere now and don't know the way back, right? Deekin thinks we very close to the end. He better to have his quill ready."

Elvorfiring stood up and patted his shoulder. "Yes, Deekin. And now hurry, we have to stop Heurodis."

Deekin squeaked. "The evil lady better be close! Deekin needs to write!"

_'Yes, Deekin... The evil lady is close... as is her death,'_ thought with wolfish smile Elvorfiring. Drogan will be avenged and Heurodis will pay.

o.O.o

"Is boss sure we go the right way?" asked Deekin for at least tenth time.

"No, I'm not sure, Deekin," replied Elvorfiring wearily. "I just_hope_ we are going towards Heurodis."

Deekin pouted at his boss and begun to scribe something in his book. Better sooner than later he should finish beginning of his book!

Soon they entered crooked way through the rocks. The way was full of strange statues.

"Wow! Boss, boss - there's an ugly man! And there - there's someone else!" exclaimed excited Deekin. Elvorfiring just gulped and wordlessly gestured him to move forward. She didn't like this.

o.O.o

"Deekin thinks that's the evil lady there," pointed Deekin suddenly.

Elvorfiring stopped dead in her tracks and breathed deeply. Hour of vengeance finally came. Soon she was warily walking towards the hooded figure.

Surprisingly, Heurodis turned towards her and Elvorfiring saw how Heurodis smiled under her cape.

"You are comming without your master, as I expected," said she. "Do you have any name?"

Elvorfiring cletched her teeth. "I'm Elvorfiring Greyn and I'm here to stop you!"

Heurodis looked unmoved. "Oh no, you are not. But what's the creature with you? A... a kobold?"

Deekin growled. "Deekin bes the bard of the great hero and he bes here to kill you!" Suddenly he lost all his confidence and added: "But he bes here for the next generations, first..."

Heurodis didn't seem she payed any attention to Deekin anymore when she turned back to Elvorfiring. "Well, it seems that we can't work together, can we?" And before Elvorfiring could say anything, Heurodis continued: "But no matter. You are here and IT is with you. Allow me to take down my cape..."

Elvorfiring, who finally draw out the mythalar and wanted to break it by throwing it down jumped in front of Deekin. But before she could drop the gem, Heurodis took her cape off.

And in the next moments Elvorfiring or Deekin couldn't do anything. Heurodis made statues out of them. She quickly took the gem of of Elvorfiring stony fingers and threw back her head, laughing madly.

Undrentide will be flying again!

o.O.o.O.o

His whole body was aching. Well, being trapped in the valley and being half-buried under the falling stones... it usually makes you sore.

He heard someone's groans. _'That's the old man who showed me the way to the ruins!'_ Feeling slightly stupid he asked: "Are you allright?"

He heard some chuckling. "I'm still alive - does it count?"

Aarin felt relieved. "Yeah, it does. Are you able to move?"

"A bit," replied the voice of the old man. "The stones inhibit much moving."

_'Damn,'_ thought Aarin, _'he's most probably wounded and with no healer here... well, I'm afraid it won't end nicely...'_

They fell silent with just the sounds of their breathing breaking the silence. Then Aarin spoke again.

"You know my name already. Would you give me yours in return?"

The other man just silently laughed. "I'm Garrick. I suppose I have been here for too long now but you know - the ruins were just calling for me to come. And so I obeyed and left my friends - and Drogan amongst them. I quite missed my friends - at least the ones I had between Harpers. And by the way - why did you look after Elvorfiring?"

_'Guess I asked for it,'_ thought Aarin. After all, Garrick trusted him enough for telling him his past. And trust asks for trust.

"I've met her while the Neverwinter was looking for the source of Wailing Death - surely have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, I have. This oasis isn't so separate from the rest of the wold as it seems," sounded sardonic answer. "What happened next?"

"I fell in love with her through the crisis," said Aarin simply.

Garrick fell silent for a moment. Finally he asked: "Well, then how it comes that you aren't together?"

Aarin almost groaned. The fateful question was here. "That's because of Nasher. They argued almost all the time from the city saving." He smiled sadly. "You know, when she was searching the Words of Power, artifacts we needed, we had a talk about Aribeth - woman, who's lover, Fenthick, was hanged for betrayal. And Aribeth betrayed the city, which firstly betrayed her, as well. I was scared that I and Elvorfiring will end just like them. Having to choose between your love and your duty is hard. And Elvorfiring wanted to spare me of this - so when her arguments with Nasher begun to be unbearable, she left."

Firstly was the only answer just silence. Then his companion said: "Well, forgive me the personal question - but she's an elf, right? Why aren't you already bonded?"

Aarin felt his cheeks burning. "We... we never..."

"... slept together? Is that what you want to say?" continued Garrick. "Well, it's nothing you should be ashamed of. Although... if you were bonded, you would be at least sure about her well-being."

"Tell me 'bout that," grunted Aarin. "But we wanted to learn each other better before it."

"Hey, do I look like I'm criticising your decision?" answered Garrick back.

"Since I don't you, I can't say you otherwise," replied Aarin. "By the way, do you think that the Ao's faithfuls will be looking for us?"

"I hope so - but you can never be sure about them."

As soon as Garrick said that, they heard someone's calling. The people from oasis was looking for them after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Guess that this chapter answers your question, right, Cheshire? ;) 


	6. Undrentide

**A/N:** Well, finally an update, eh? Took me quite long, I know that. However - the update is now complete and I'm working on next chapter, I swear!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neverwinter Nights, Shadows of Undrentide, Deekin, ... I own only Elvorfiring Greyn. Damn!

* * *

She fell to the ground. Her whole body hurt like hell but she forced herself to stand again. Her mind was racing. 'Deekin... where is Deekin?'

She staggered out of the room she was held in. _Down the corridor..._ Go _down the corridor... _She stopped. _'What the hell was this?'_ The voice in her head was silent for a moment. _Go down the corridor... Find Ashnara..._ Slowly she started to walk where the voice commanded her to.

o.O.o

"Errr, boss?"

Elvorfiring hid the tired moan. "Yes, Deekin?"

"Deekin wants to thank his boss for saving Deekin. His tail bes itching and as stone he can not scratch himself. It bes good he bes not stone anymore!" He stopped and thought for a moment. Then he added: "But... boss?"

"Hm?"

"Do boss knows how long boss and Deekin bes stone?"

Elvorfiring froze on place. 'Hells, that's something I haven't thought before!' "Well, I'm not sure, Deekin. It could be hours, days... weeks or months, before Ashnara found us and took with him."

Deekin excitedly waved his pen feather. "That bes great plot, boss!" He started to write. "_'And our brave boss and her faithful kobold companion walked deeper into the darkness of Undrentide, not knowing...'_"

'Hm, not knowing,' thought Elvorfiring sourly. _'Is there actually anything we know? I sincerely doubt it.'_

Leading the way further into the shadows of Undrentide she thought about the days of "glory", days of being on the surface together with her friends, wind flowing all around her and rising her cloak and hair behind her, with sun shining. Here, all the light she could have was a chip of wood or... or the necklace she got from him. _Him..._

o.O.o

Crying out she struck with her sword one last time. The golem she was fighting fell with loud creaking to the ground.

"That be our last golem, boss!" exclaimed Deekin happily and started to write on one of his scrolls again. She just closed her eyes as a sudden wave of tiredness washed over her. _'Come back.'_ Said the voice in her head. She felt slight tugging towards Ashnara's camp. He was calling her and she couldn't do otherwise than obey. Gritting her teeth she started to walk there.

"Come on, Deekin, Ashnara wants to speak with us."

Deekin looked on her with big eyes and his mouth agape. "Boss? How be you knowing it? Deekin needs to know for his book!"

o.O.o

She woke up to the sound of the flag-feather creaking on the piece of parchment.

"And so our faithful kobold companion followed his boss whenever she went. And then - our brave kobold companion noticed that his socks need changing..."

Holding back a giggle she closed her eyes once again. Yes, Deekin could be annoying as hell - but he was also friendly, funny and loyal. _'That means he has more positives than negatives,'_ mused she for a moment. He was the first person she ever met who spent most of his free time by writing his book - and when she heard him saying aloud what he's gritting, she was tempted to borrow his book for a short time to see herself. But he never let her see - "it's not finished, boss!" Hey - she's his boss, she's one of the characters - and yet she has to wait - just like everyone else - until he finishes his story. Only then she will finally be able to read it. Quite hilarious situation.

Finally opening her eyes she stood up. "Come on, my faithful kobold companion - we have one last "wind" to catch - we better get moving. The sooner we get it, the sooner we will be able to stop Heurodis and you will have enough time for organization of your book."

And so they fought their way through the library. Most of the tomes were destroyed. Then Deekin found several books which seemed to be in better condition. Elvorfiring started to read the first one, "The beggars love."

Poof! She appered is some unknown forrest. Near her was a crying man. From what she saw she could tell that he was somehow... deformed. He noticed her and spoke:

"Who are you? Have you come to see my suffering? Or to throw a stone on me as the others?"

"I don't know why I should throw anything on you. Who are you? And what happened to you?"

The man sighed. "I'm William Rey, a cripple. And a beggar. I fell in love with beautiful Jendra - but when her foster mother found out that she returns my love, she sent her to the temple over there. I'm afraid that she's dead now."

She felt sorry for him. "I can go there and try to rescue her, William."

"You... would?" asked William with raising hope.

"Yes, William. Just tell me everything you know about that temple."

And so he did. He picked every little detail he could remember and told her about it. But when she fought the priestesses in the temple, Jendra was already dead, sacrificed to a summoned demon. Sadly, she went back to William to tell him about this.

But then she noticed another book - „On nature of Hell". She picked it up and started to read. Poof! Again, she was on completely different place - it was hot place, looking exactly like the Hell, promised in the book's title. Carefully, she walked towards the fire before her.

"Who are you? Someone, who came to torture me, Karsus, in my punishment?" asked man, appearing in the fires - completely out of nowhere. Elvorfiring almost fell to the magma, surrounding the tiled way.

"Eh? Don't take me wrong - I've happened to be here... just incidentally, really..."

The man before her nodded his head. "And who you are then?"

"I'm Elvorfiring Greyn, currently on the quest for recovering the Wise Wind. Have you seen it by any chance?"

Karsus shook his head. "I have no idea, Elvorfiring Greyn, what this Wide Wind is. Here you find no one - just me, trapped here for the all eternity... It will be better, if you leave." He gestured behind him - obviously there was some kind of way out for her.

She nodded, expecting this being everything he wanted to say. But when she was passing him, he took her by hand. "Please, take the ink you find on the table. I think that you will need it more than me. My confession is already written..."

Again, she found a book, "The confessions of Karsus". Reading it - confession of one villain - she disappeared again, appearing in the library. Deekin was obviously relived to see her again.

"Deekin? We have several things to do... how do you feel about story re-writing?

o.O.o

"Boss? You be sure you want to finish the stories like this?" asked clearly disgusted Deekin. Elvorfiring nodded. "Yes, Deekin, I'm sure. You weren't there... William and Jendra deserve their happy ending. And Karsus... he deserves his redemption. So the stories will end like this."

She wrote one last word into each of the books. "End." Opening it, she appeared in "Love" first. She was greeted by sight of happy William, no longer a cripple but a knight and Jendra, alive and happy. Smiling sadly, she "jumped" into Karsus tale, spoke with archangel and left the story as well, followed by two voices. "We will help you..."

"Boss? Deekin found one last book - it be empty. Deekin thinks boss should write a story about Deekin and boss capturing the Wind there."

She smiled. "Okay, Deekin, pass to book over to me. And come on, you will have to help me..."

This time, both of them appeared in beautiful forest, together with Sir William and Karsus. Together they tracked and caught the Wind.

The Three Winds were theirs. Now Heurodis will pay for what she has done.

o.O.o

"So you think you can stop me now?"

'Hell, I should have known that she won't be sane when we get here!'

Heurodis turned to face them. Elvorfiring started to shield her eyes - but the snakes around Heurodis' head looked dead. And her eyes... empty. 'She sacrificed her eyes to the mythalar...'

She quickly counted her chances. 'Well, the Undrentide is flying - but just because of the power of mythalar. If I destroy the mythalar crystals, the Undrentide will fell. If the Undrentide will fell, it will kill Heurodis. But we get killed as well. But if...'

Attacking Heurodis she cried: "Deekin, destroy the crystals!"

Heurodis started to scream. "No! You won't stop me! You won't stop Undrentide!"

"Watch me," snarled Elvorfiring. Although she was fighting insane Heurodis, she kept watching Deekin from the corner of her eye. _'Run, Deekin, run!'_

Finally, the last of the crystals was broken. Heurodis' screams were ended by one final hit of Elvorfiring's sword. She fell to the floor. Elvorfiring started to search through her bag desperately. Then she found what she was looking for - portable door, leading to the sphere of shadows.

Although she and Deekin didn't know that, they left this sphere just before the Undrentide hit the ground.


	7. When the wheels of fate move again

**A/N:** Eh... took me pretty long to add another chapter, hm? This is what too busy school life does to you - it completely destroys your Muse. Poor, poor Muse - this was probably the biggest writer's block you've ever had... but don't worry, I'll take care of you. And to my readers and reviewers - thanks for your interest and for your patience with me. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's more of an intermezzo than a real chapter - but even intermezzo is needed. I just hope my Muse will stay with me until I finish next chapter, tho. But enough of my babbling - onward to the story. And pretty please - if you spot any error, tell me about it, so I can fix it, yes?

**Disclaimer:** Except of Elvorfiring Greyn and this story I own nothing. Damn!

* * *

When he finally get out of the valley, he spent several weeks in the oasis together with Garrick. They talked often to each other. About their lives, about their work, about their thoughts, about... Elvorfiring. She left quite an impression on the old man - even if they met for only a short time. When Garrick asked him to tell his tale about meeting her, he couldn't refuse.

"We met shortly after hanging of Fenthick. She and Lady Aribeth were sent to Port Llast to search for the signs of the people who infected Neverwinter with the Wailing Death. You know - both of them were really pale when I saw them for the first time, and even if I knew that Lady Aribeth was beautiful, she wasn't as beautiful as Elvorfiring. Something about her intrigued me. As a spymaster of Lord Nasher I knew almost everything about her - but meeting her was... different."

He stopped for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts and feelings. "She - I mean, Elvorfiring - always travelled with Daelan the Red Tiger - with a half-orc. One would say that as an elf she will find him repulsive - but they get on very well. They were capable of almost everything, in truth. They found the proofs of the cult, they travelled to the past to find the Word of Power, they managed to kill Morag and save the city... Only several things they couldn't do - to save Londa's children... or to save Aribeth from her fall..." He knew he was babbling. However, he found it impossible to tell Garrick something about Elvorfiring. There were too many things which came to his mind at the same moment. "It seems it happened so long ago now..."

"And how long it is since Elvorfiring left the city?" asked Garrick suddenly.

"Hm?" asked Aarin with a distracted smile on his face. "Oh, that... It has been two years."

"And you wasted two years before you started to search for her?" Garrick seemed to be really angry. "You know, I thought you are quite intelligent young man - but this certainly proves otherwise."

Aarin watched the old man with his mouth open. He wouldn't have believed anything like this was hidden in the man! However, he had a point - no matter how harsh his words were. And in other parts, he was mistaken.

"You know, Garrick - it wasn't so easy to leave Neverwinter for me." He paused for a short moment. "Elvorfiring knew that. She was anxious to get out - and she left the city several times for shorter trips to pay a visit in Port Llast or Beurunna's Well. She had friends there, you know, from the time she spent there. And she always returned to me." With a wicked twist of his lips he finished: "And now it should be me who has to return to her."

Garrick didn't seem to be convinced by his words. However, he let the subject slip and they talked about other things. Only Aarin was troubled with the talk for several days, thinking about what could have happened to Elvorfiring over and over. Weeks slowly came into months and the camp of Ao's followers was visited by another adventurer. An elven cleric Ayala. And add to this, it was him whom she was looking for.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Welcome, Sojourner."

Elvorfiring swirled around to face the speaker. "Who are you?"

"I'm Reaper, Sojourner. You don't have to be wary of me. I won't hurt you as no one will hurt you as long as you are in my realm."

" _'Your'_ realm?" asked Elvorfiring suspiciously. This Reaper looked like the figure of Death from folk tales. Dark, hooded, with a scythe in his hand. However, he didn't make any threatening moves, so she calmed down a little. Deekin seemed to be completely at peace as soon as he saw his boss holding her blade down.

"And so the boss and her faithful kobold companion met a mysterious Reaper... Will their meeting end in blood as so many before? Or...?"

Reaper seemed untouched by Deekin's speech. Elvorfiring felt his eyes on her, although she couldn't see his face under his cape. He nodded to her question. In all-encompassing gesture he waved his hand and said: "Yes, my realm. Reaper's realm..."

"Yeah, that we have already heard," interrupted him Elvorfiring impatiently. "But I would like to hear some explanation apart of 'this is Reaper's realm'."

Reaper answered in the same voice as before. "This place is outside reality, Sojourner. You can say it's a place where planes meet."

"So I can go whenever I please from here?" asked Elvorfiring, hardly hiding excitement from her voice. After the long stay in the plane of Shadows she was desperate to return to her homeplane. Never before wanted she to be back in Toril so much as now. Just thinking about the over-whelming shadows made her cringe.

"Almost, Sojourner. You need my Relic for travelling where you want." He held his hand towards her. Carefully, she took the strange metallic globe from him and looked on it closely. It was the same one she threw away at least ten times. Again it was returned to her. The globe was covered with strange engravings. She was unable to say which material it was made of. "Okay, so what should I do with it when in need of transport?" asked she.

Reaper fell silent for a moment. "First of all, you need Rogue Stone; otherwise Relic won't have enough energy for your travelling. Here you can always get - even without the gem. But if you want to be able travel back, you need the gem for connecting the place with this sphere."

Elvorfiring looked on Reaper with rising hope. "You know, I've just happened to have several Rogue stones. Would it be possible for you to transport me back to my world?"

Something about Reaper changed. Elvorfiring almost get the feeling that Reaper smiled a bit before he nodded in agreement. "Yes, Sojourner, I can. Prepare yourself, your travel starts in a few moments..."

_Boom!_

Strange doors appeared in front of Elvorfiring. "Open them, Sojourner, and you'll find yourself in your world once more."

She just smiled at Reaper. "Thank you."

Deekin opened the doors. She looked down on him and said: "So, Deekin, onward!" With waving of his hands he excitedly jumped through the doors.

Just Reaper's voice echoed in her ears while she passed though the gates to her plane. _'We shall meet again, Sojourner...'_


	8. Ties Closing

**A/N:** Took my pretty long to update again, eh? I just hope my Muse won't for a gods-know-how-long holidays again. However, I'm starting university in the end of September (by the way, September 26th happens to be my 20th birthday), so I'll try to write next chapter before it starts. *fingers crossed*

And as always - if you spot any mistakes, please, notify me about it, so I can correct it. Thanks in advance!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just Elvorfiring Greyn and this fanfic, along with some stuff are completely just my fault. Damn!

* * *

**Ties closing**

"I take it that you are Aarin Gend, the former spymaster of Lord Nasher?"

With wry smile he answered. "Yes, you're taking it correctly. Aarin Gend, the former spymaster of the city of Neverwinter, pleased to meet you. Anything you need of me?"

Ayala nodded. "I needed to find you. Our..." she hesitated for a moment, "organization was searching for you several last weeks."

"And?"

She took a deep breath. Damn, she was used to deal with almost everyone - but this dark skinned man in front of her was making her feel nervous with his searching gaze. It was as if he was looking into her very soul in search of the truth she was trying to hide from him.

"We were told that you were close to Elvorfiring Greyn once."

She felt him tensing. His face remained the same as before but his voice carried some of the tension. "I would prefer to say that we still are close."

Nodding, she replied carefully. "Yes, that I can understand. However, we also have been told that she was in the ruins which are currently... more than just ruined." seeing him opening his mouth to speak she quickly added: "But I have some news for you about this matter."

This time Aarin didn't try to hide his nervousness. "Then stop plying cat and mouse! Speak finally!"

Ayala shook her head. "If you want to know where she is now, you should read this, master Gend." She handed him some book. He looked on the title. _Shadows of Undrentide - Adventures of Elvorfiring Greyn and her faithful kobold companion by Deekin Scalesinger_. Alarmed, he looked up to ask Ayala what the hell is this supposed to mean. But Ayala disappeared without traces, leaving Aarin with questions burning in his mouth.

**o.O.o**

Morning caught Aarin with deep shadows under his eyes, his mind troubled with the book he was reading throughout the night. _'So... Elvorfiring survived destruction of Netherese ruins and the Plane of Shadows... But where she's heading now?'_ He made up his mind. _'Tomorrow I'm leaving for coast. There I have better chance to hear about her...'_

Garrick wasn't overly surprised when he told him about his departure. He looked him straight into eyes and told him: "Find her, master spy. Find her - and don't you dare to lose her from your sight again. She's a rare woman - it would be a shame, if you let her slip out from your reach."

Aarin gave him a weak smile. "If she'll have me, I'll never let her go again."

His friend just smiled knowingly. "Do you think that if she didn't loved you anymore, she would still wear the necklace you gave her?"

"That, my friend, I'm not sure anymore..."

Garrick had another thing for him. A teleport spell scroll Ayala left here. "You just need to think about the place where you would like to be - and the spell take you there." And so he used the spell to get to the City of Splendors, to Waterdeep.

**o.O.o.O.o**

She dreamed. In her rare sleeps she usualy dreamed about the places she visited. But now, she was in place she never visited - she was sure about it. Dark and with symbols of webs and spiders everywhere. Then she saw _her_, drow woman. Wearing a revealing armor and crown just added to the feel of authority the whip in her hand evoked.

She wasn't alone in the hall, there was also a group of other drow - mages and female assassins. And then she spoke; her voice carrying the traces of impatience and threat.

"Lu'oh verve yorn usstan inbal ulu kyorl, m'elzar?"

The mage before her replied in fearful tone while bowing deeply: "Fridj natha stath mzild klew'aren, jabbress."

The woman cracked her whip, while the mages were finishing the preparations. One of them was painting a big pentacle on the marble ground, while the others were liting up candles and chanting some complicated incantation. Their voices echoed in the hall. Then it was obviously finished, because the mage turned back to his mistress and said: "Ol zhah xunor, jabbress," and joined the chanting of the others, while moving his hands in complicated motions of spell Elvorfiring recognized as summoning spell. The next moment she felt herself tugged in the middle of the pentacle painted over the ground.

The woman watched her with a disbelief in her whole posture. "Vel'bol? Natha... natha _kivvil_?"

"Si...siyo, jabress," stuttered the mage. The woman looked to be disgusted for some reason Elvorfiring didn't understand at the moment. Before the mage could react, the woman waved her hands - and instead of the leader mage there was just a small pile of dust in front of her. Then her eyes focused on Elvorfiring once more. she spoke again, this time in Common:

"So... you are the one who's believed to be a menace to my power, to be the one whom I should be wary of, surfacer... What is your name, jalil?"

_'I guess it would be pointless to tell her that I have been here all the time, wouldn't it?'_ But then, Elvorfiring looked straight into the drow woman's eyes and answered her question in drow, in language her father taught her: "F'sarn Elvorfiring Greyn, jalil. Lueth dos alur tlu kyone, jalil - ka dos inbal natha sanrr whol ol."

In the cold eyes of the woman appeared a small trace of respect. "I'll take that into my consideration, Elvorfiring Greyn. But you should be more wary of me than I of you..." She felt herself slipping out. Only the voice of the drow woman echoed in her ears. _"You shall find out soon enough. Until than, jalil..."_

She opened her eyes, feeling something was wrong. The her ears caught a silent click of a lock being opened. Slowly turning her head to the side she saw a white-haired figure - _'a drow!'_ - crouching over the chest she locked her belongings in. Alarm rang loudly in her head when she jumped from her bed, just when the crouching figure made last move, the chest disappeared and the figure turned towards the bed with a dagger raised. Soon they were fighting, the assassin with a dangerous looking dagger and Elvorfiring with her bare hands. Then she managed to twist the dagger out of the assassin's hand - and then the assasin's death was a matter of a few moments. _'Gods... sometimes I have more good luck than good thoughts...'_

Suddenly the door flew open, Tamsil - daughter of the owner of the inn - storming inside. "What hap..." Then her eyes noticed Elvorfiring lack of clothing and the dead drow on the floor.

"Gods, a drow in _our_ inn?!"

"Yeah, a drow in _your_ inn," replied Elvorfiring sarcastically. "She teleported my things gods know where and then tried to killl me. Was it an accident or did I do something what brought me this as a special treatment?"

Tamsil shot her an angry glare. "Elvorfiring - that's not funny! I'll have to tell my father about it - he will know what to do." With that she turned on her heel and wanted to leave the room, when Elvorfiring called her: "Hey, and what about my equipment? I can't just run all around wearing just my underwear."

Tamsil just stuck her head back to the room. "Oh, that. Father always has some equimpent in the armory just across this corridor. I'm sure you can use everything you wish from there." With that she finally disappeared, leaving Elvorfiring alone once more. So, she can get some new equipment, she thought - but all her things were gone. All she had was Deekin's book and amulet Aarin gave her. A small smile appeared on her lips; both of those things were important to her, each one in a special way. _'Where are you, Deekin? And where are you right now, my love?'_

Walking to the armory she was told about she chose her new equipment carefully. She was going to miss her Greenleaf armor or her rapier - but things she found here weren't as bad as she feared. Going back to her room she found another thing the assasin left there - the Reaper's Relic. She felt a shiver travelling down her spine but then she just stuck it into her pocket and went downstairs. It's time to meet Durnan and tell him what she thinks about being ambushed by drow assassins.

* * *

**Translation from drow** (thanks to House Maerdyn):

_Lu'oh verve yorn usstan inbal ulu kyorl, m'elzar?_ - How long will I have to wait, mage?

_Fridj natha stath mzild klew'aren, jabbress._ - Just a few more moments, mistress.

_Ol zhah xunor, jabbress._ - It's done, mistress.

_Vel'bol? Natha... natha __kivvil_? - What? A surfacer?

_Siyo, jabress_ - Yes, mistress.

_F'sarn Elvorfiring Greyn, jalil. Lueth dos alur tlu kyone, jalil - ka dos inbal natha sanrr whol ol._ - I'm Elvorfiring Greyn, female. And you should be careful, female - if you have a reason for it.


End file.
